colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout asteroid field
Scout asteroid field is the first and only mission of Act 4, Loss of a Pawn. If this mission is completed successfully, players will move to Act 5B: End to Innocence, and the next mission will be Eliminate League mining facility; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Act 5A: Test of Unity, and the next mission will be Support assault. Briefing Much of the League's finest raw materials are gathered from within Cronus - we intend to seize resources as we continue the offensive. Scans show an asteroid field containing supplies of ore located in the immediate vicinity. Further surveillance is necessary, but League activity is hampering our progress. Clear the enemy presence to allow mining to begin - once sufficient ore has been mined, leave the area via the jumpgate. OBJECTIVES - Sweep asteroid field - Ensure ore can be mined Forces Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Hex (Klein) *1x Asteroid Miner (Jumps in after all Maces are destroyed) *1x Wraith (Becks) (Jumps in after Klein is killed) League Forces *5x Lance (Three Lances are present at the beginning of the mission; two more Lances jump in after the Widowmaker enters the area) *2x Asteroid Gun *8x Mace (Four Maces warp in after the first three Lances and all Asteroid Guns are destroyed; another group of four Maces warps in after the first four Mace are destroyed) *1x The Widowmaker's Craft (Widowmaker) (Jumps in after a Crystal Asteroid is destroyed) Neutral *3x Crystal Asteroid Dialogue Start Of Mission *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives : destroy league presence in asteroid field - allow sufficient quantities of ore to be mined - leave the area via jumpgate. *Klein: Hey Mertens, Klein here. Lets be careful out here - there are some unusually large asteroids around. 60 Seconds Pass *Klein: Watch out there. Keep an eye on your radar. Widowmaker Arrives *Flight Computer: Scans indicate League forces entering sector via jumpgate. *Widowmaker: Navy forces . I am the Widowmaker .. I shall add your deaths to my list of victories. Widowmaker Present For 20 Seconds *Widowmaker: This is far too easy - I thought a century of isolation would have honed your battle skills alas not. Widowmaker Kills Klein *Klein: That Widowmaker has got me systems critical ..Ejector pod failure Nooooooo. Becks Arrives *Flight Computer: Scans indicate friendly forces approaching sector. *Becks: Mertens. This is Becks, I'm homing in on you hold on. Widowmaker Jumps Out *Widowmaker: I shall return for you pilot although you may want to avenge your friends death. I shall be waiting. Asteroid Miner Obtains All Crystals *Flight Computer: Mission successful : required quantities of ore have been mined. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Asteroid Miner Destroyed *Flight Computer: Mission failed : Required quantities of ore did not get mined. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Klein?: Klein to Mertens - we have league turrets hidden inside some of these asteroids - take evasive action! Debriefing Success Every opportunity to boost our raw material resources will be taken as long as military activities allow. The success of this mining operation demonstrates the value of building up our reserves in this way. However, Commander Kron has expressed concern at the weakness of our intelligence gathering processes. It would seem that the League have some very skilled pilots about whom we currently know nothing. Failure We are currently attempting to run data grabs on League biog. pools - we need to find out more about certain pilots. Commander Kron has been made aware of a very skilled core of enemy warriors about whom we know very little. The mining operation proved costly - we lost valuable raw materials and human resources. The offensive, however, continues. Rewards *2 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions